Seventeen
by W.M. Celeste
Summary: A Melody and Jim Fanfiction. On her seventeenth birthday, everything Melody loved and knew about her life was to ripped away, all with the promise of a stranger's ring. The same day, she meets a young man who challenges her like never before with his mystery and secrets. Can they find a way to be together?
1. Chapter 1

Birthdays are meant to be the greatest celebration of children. As they get older, the world gets wider, and the possibilities seem limitless. Birthdays mean more freedom. At least, they should.

At 17 years old and a princess, Melody should have been swishing around in a birthday gown, laughing and enjoying her favorite foods and throwing shreds of wrapping paper around the castle as she opened box after box of lovely things from loved ones and well-wishers. Instead, she was racing out of the castle and towards the beach as fast as her legs could carry her, tears falling down her face. She would feel no peace until her feet met the sun-warmed sand.

Melody had spent her last 17 years within the palace. Since defeating Morgana and lowering the wall, she was living the life she dreamed of, finally able to share the sea with her family. It was her home, and she had grown into a beautiful young woman. Still, she was the shy and odd girl inside, but she had learned how to behave in a regal manner, and how to avoid any social awkwardness she had been prone to. She was now quite charming when she wanted to be, and lively and free. At least, she was, before that morning.

All week, her parents had seemed nervous and distracted, flicking gazes back and forth and letting wrinkles nearly permanently line their heads. Melody was confused. She attempted to study her kingdom, and knew of no hardships that would affect her parents so. And still, they looked scared. It was that morning that they finally revealed the truth. They came into her room after breakfast with worried smiles. Sitting her down, they began to reveal to her why they were so forlorn.

Many years ago, the kingdom had fallen on hard times. There was a famine, and severe hurricanes rocked the shores, destroying many of the kingdom's tradable goods and making exporting nearly impossible. They were on the brink of ruin, when a deal was struck. A kingdom to the north sent a diplomat with a proposition. They would care for the kingdom, pay back all debts, and prevent ruin from falling onto Eric and Ariel in exchange for one thing; Melody. The king of the north had only one son, and wanted to be sure his blood line continued to rule, so he made arrangements for his son's betrothal. Melody was weeks old at the time, and her parents saw no other choice. They were trapped. So a deal was struck. In order to protect the kingdom, Ariel and Eric agreed to the betrothal. Now, at age 17, Melody was finally old enough to wed the Northern prince. The king sent word down, and he and his son were to arrive in time for Melody's ball that evening.

"We had no choice, Melody," Eric said, eyes stormy with regret. "We had no idea you would grow up to be so independent and so…"

"Free," Ariel finished, reaching out to hold Melody's hand. "We are so, so sorry."

"Can't… can't you simply… call it off? Please, Mother, Father. I just want to be able to choose my own path. Can you simply repay the debt?" Melody begged.

Eric shook his head. "We tried, many times. The king will accept no new deal or any trade. He wants what he bargained for. I am so sorry, dear."

Melody shook her head, fighting tears, before fleeing the room. She ignored her mother calling for her to stay, and her father telling Ariel to let her go, and raced of the castle. On the beach, she raced along the shore, until she reached a large outcrop of rocks that formed lovely tidal pools and shaded the sun. She would hide there. Good luck marrying her when she could not be found. Melody took deep breathes, drying her cheeks and began to wade out into the water. Perhaps she could escape. Perhaps her Grandfather would change her, and perhaps she could swim hundreds of miles away, and never see her kingdom again. Before she could dream any bigger, a voice pulled her back.

"You know, I don't think ball gowns take salt water very well."


	2. Chapter 2

Melody jumped,splashing her hem before turning back angrily.

"Who the hell are you?" Melody demanded in a very unprincesslike manner. Lounging across the rock sat a young man, with one arm tucked lazily behind his head. He was lanky, and was drowning in his oversized and dark clothing. He had dark hair, messily windblown and shoved out of the way. Although her words were harsh, his only response was a lazy smile and small shake of the head.

"Now, why would that matter to you, sweetheart?" he said and looked her way. Melody froze. She was not used to be spoken to in such a way. No one was ever so bold to a girl in a tiara. However, Melody was not a wearing any sort of royal garb. Her gown made her appear to be some sort of noblewoman, but no more than that, which would explain the young man's informality.

"You're not supposed to be here," Melody countered quickly. "This land belongs to the royal family."

"And?" the boy answered, quirking his eyebrow at her.

"You're trespassing," Melody responded, crossing her arms.

The boy chuckled. "Hate to tell you, but in that case, so are you."

Melody stepped out of the water, but she didn't want her time as another nameless face to end. "I suppose you're right," she murmured and turned away to go. However, seeing as this was likely one of her last moments of freedom, she decided to stay. One rude and brooding boy would not deter her from enjoying the ocean. She instead began to search for skipping stones. She found one, flat and cool from being tossed between the waves so many times over, and stood again to throw it. It hopped expertly across the waves, before sinking.

"Nice toss," came the boy's voice, from right behind her. "But let me show you how it should be done." He leaned down and scooped up his own stone, and let it fly. The rock skipped awkwardly, but farther than her own. He looked at her proudly.

"Yours was ugly to watch. You lack artistry," she said curtly, before moving down the shore to find another stone. The young man only chuckled in response, before following along behind her, absent-mindedly kicking sand into the water. Melody continued to skip her stones, hearing him laugh at each attempt she made. He was slowly working his way across her last nerve. She finally turned to him, surprised to find him only inches from her face. But she refused to back away. "Is there something you wanted, _boy_? This beach is plenty big."

He tilted his head to the side. "No, _girl_," he responded sharply. "I desire nothing from a sweet, young maiden like yourself."

"Don't call me 'girl'" Melody countered, eyes flashing.

"Then what shall I call you, milady?" he patronized.

"My name is," Melody faltered. Was he familiar enough with the kingdom to recognize its princess's identity? She would hate for him to know who she really was. She decided instead on a half-truth. "My name is Mel. Just Mel."

There was no recognition flashing in the boy's eyes, so she counted herself safe. "Well, Mel," he said, with a tone that seemed to laugh at her name, "What would a noble looking thing like you be doing around here? I don't suppose this is typical beach wear," he said, gesturing to her green dress that now had wet sand clinging to the hem.

"I'm running away," Melody responded, without realizing she had made the decision to leave at all. The boy scoffed.

"Really? You plan on getting far in your formal wear?" he said.

Melody felt heat rush to her cheeks. "I was in a bit of a rush to go, for your information," she responded sharply.

"Really?" the boy said, with the same smug tone. "And why would you need to rush out in such a lovely gown."

"You seem to have a strange fixation on my dress," Melody diverted.

The boy stepped closer, "I seem to have that fixation simply out of curiosity as to what that dress may be hiding," he murmured. Melody shoved him away, and he laughed again.

"Well, that's rather unfortunate for you. I am, apparently, spoken for," she said.

"Apparently?" the boy raised his brow.

"That's the reason I wish to run away. My parents arranged a marriage... from before I can remember. And chose today to tell me of this awful business. Of all the ways to spend a birthday, to find out of an unwanted husband," Melody muttered, falling into the sand. She had no idea why she felt the urge to tell the boy all these things. There was something in his eyes she related to. She felt his sense of need for adventure. It was the same feeling she choked down each day in the palace.

"That was your birthday gift? An unwanted suitor?" The boy asked, landing beside her, and leaning back. For once, he seemed at a loss for words. "I don't envy you," he said. Melody simply nodded watching the waves crash in the distance. The boy felt sympathy well up inside of him. This fiery girl sat looking so defeated. All he wished was to bring her spirit back. He reached into his pocket, and felt around for a moment, before producing a thick medallion, embellished with three, small interlocking rings, with a starfish at the center . He sat up and held out his hand.

"How's that for a birthday gift? Perhaps not pearls or diamonds, but I have heard of women fancying jewelry for their special days."

Melody was shocked. A stranger had heard of her plight, and instead of mocking or ignoring her, he tried to comfort her. She was truly touched. She gingerly took the gift, cradling it in her hands. "Thank you," she said, and turned towards him. "This is wonderful."

The boy shrugged. "It's... nothing," he said, sheepishly.

Melody was suddenly overwhelmed with boldness. 17 years under her parents roof, she had never had any time alone with a boy her own age. She had never even known a boy who would dare sit so close to her. The boys in her life were well-groomed, well-mannered, and boring beyond belief. For once in her life, she wanted to break the rules and make her own choice. If she was sentenced to an eternity in an arranged marriage, she at least deserved one moment of making her own choice. Melody turned to face the boy.

"It's strange. I don't even know your name," she said softly, leaning in.

"My name is James Pleiades Hawkins. But to those who matter, I go by Jim."

"Pleasure to meet you," Melody said leaning closer.

"I think you took my line," Jim said with a smile. "How old are you, Mel?"

"I'm seventeen," she said, fighting back a shiver as she leaned closer still. "And there is something else I want for my birthday."

Jim raised an eyebrow. "What would that be?"

Melody took a deep breath and quickly closed the remaining distance between them. "This," she said, quickly, before pressing her mouth to his. Melody was pleased that she seemed to surprise the boy by her brazen kiss, but he didn't remain frozen long. His hand moved to the back of her neck, pulling her closer still, and the other slid up her torso. Melody's own arms encircled his neck. Much to her delight, the kiss grew deeper, and his gentle tongue slipped between her lips. For such a rugged boy, he was awfully gentle with her. Before she knew it, she felt her back slide against the sand as the kisses grew longer and deeper. His hand slid further still, and his kisses were now tracing her neck. That is, until a loud clang from a nearby buoy rocked Melody upright. The couple's foreheads crashed, and both shot backwards, Melody out of pain, and Jim from shock.

"What's wrong?" he asked, rubbing his temple.

"N-nothing..." Melody stuttered, jumping up and attempting to free her dress from sand. "I must go."

"Now?" Jim asked, now standing and reaching towards her hips. Melody squirmed away. Jim looked perplexed. "Did I do something wrong?"

Melody sighed, finally looking him in the eyes. "No," she said. "But I did." Jim crossed his arms, wanting a deeper explanation. Melody put more distance between them. "Look, Jim. I may not have the ring yet, but I am as good as married. I shouldn't have done that," Melody gestured to the sand. "No virtuous woman should."

"It was just kissing," Jim said, rolling his eyes.

Melody felt her frustrations with him return. "Well," she huffed. "I don't go around kissing perfect strangers. Unlike _you_ apparently."

Jim laughed at her again. "Don't get mad at me sweetheart. You're not the first to fall victim to my many charms."

Melody's eyes turned stormy. "How dare you... you... you ass!" she said, turning on her heel. The echoing of his laughter through the rock propelled her angrily all the way back down the beach, and into the castle. She sighed again, angrily. What a waste of her first kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

"I truly am sorry," Ariel said, nearly in a whisper. She stood behind Melody at her vanity, taming her daughters wild and dark hair into a delicate crown of braids and curls. Growing up with so many sisters allowed Ariel many heads of hair to practice on, and she still loved arranging hair, especially on her daughter.

Melody met her mother's eyes in the mirror. She could see how upset her mother was. Melody was rash, she jumped to decisions quickly, but at heart, she was loyal to her family and country. After a half hour or so more of sulking by the sea, her temper cooled and she returned to the castle. Her dress and hair were completely disheveled, and Melody hoped it looked only as if a harsh sea breeze had caused this state of disorganization. She was herded to her room, where she bathed quickly and now sat in a robe, as her mother gently ran her fingers through Melody's hair.

Melody laid her hand on her mother's. "It's okay, mom. I know... You and dad had to do what you thought was best for the kingdom. It's alright," she said, in as strong of a voice as she could manage. Ariel placed a kiss on Melody's forehead smiling at her daughter. The tangled black hair was now delicately arranged around her head, with thin braids looping across the mass of curls. Tendrils ran down the sides, drawing attention to the slender curve of her pale neck. The overall look was very mature, and Melody was incredibly pleased. If she had to meet a dreadful prince, she was glad she would at least make a good impression.

Ariel had moved over to the dress which Melody had hastily shed. She lifted it gently, as sand peppered the floor and she examined the torn and dirty hem. She sighed. "I suppose I should be grateful you didn't wear your birthday gown to the sea," Ariel said. Indeed, upon her return, Melldy was given one of her gifts for the ball this evening, a beautiful ballgown that made her unmistakably royal. Ariel carried the dress towards the door, when a dull clunk resounded. Melody shot up. The medallion! Ariel turned to pick it up, but Melody was faster. She quickly slid it into her robe's pocket. Ariel smiled. "Another sea treasure you couldn't live without?" She said, reaching out to touch her daughters cheek. Melody chuckled nervously. "Something like that," she muttered.

Waving to her mother, Melody pulled the trinket out of her pocket. She ran her fingers over the cool and smooth edges. She could still feel it's weight from when Jim gave it to her. She could still remember the sun, the gulls cry, and his lips...

With a groan, melody shoved it back into her pocket, and reached for the garment her parents had prepared for her to wear. She slid the silky fabric over her head, the dress forming to her body as if it were created only to make Melody feel and look beautiful (which, of course, it was). Catching her reflection in the vanity, melody had to pause. The dress was a rich turquoise that turned from blue to green with every swish. It looked like the color of the purest seawater. Woven into the bodice were golden crystals, which swirled delicately up and down her chest. The entire gown was lined with a golden piping that matched the locket she wore each day. She moves slowly towards the mirror, letting the fabric swish softly, making each step look like a dance step.

"Oh, melody. Dear," came a voice from the door. Melody turned to meet her parents proud faces. Her father had spoken, and his eyes shone with pride upon seeing his daughter. Ariel grinned and the pair entered the room.

"You look... Enchanting," he said, embracing his daughter. Ariel moved forward, pressing a small parcel into Melody's hand.

"A gift, from your father and I," she said.

"It was your grandmother's," Eric finished, watching his daughter open the gift. Melody slid the thin paper off the box. She opened the lid, to find a gorgeous decorative comb. It was a lovely gold, freshly polished and practically radiating light. It was shaped like a shell, with twirls or diamonds and emeralds twinkling across its back. It glowed so beautifully, Melody couldn't help but gasp.

"Oh mother. Father. Thank you so much," she said, kissing me each of her parents on the cheeks. Ariel motioned for Melody to sit, and she slid the comb into her child's raven hair. She smiled at Melody's reflection.

"Ready?" Ariel asked. Melody held her gaze for a moment, before ducking her head. You can do this, she thought, praying it was the truth. Looking up again, she saw her mother's forehead begin to wrinkle as the look of uncertainty poisoned her complexion. Melody had no desire to trouble her parents anymore. She was tired of causing them problems. She was simply tired of fighting. She stood up and faced her parents.

"Shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4

Descending the staircase on her father's arm was mostly uneventful. Melody had entered hundreds of ballrooms, both as the most honored of guests and a humble patron, but this time felt different. She felt the eyes of the crowd on her in a way that felt entirely different than before. She felt almost a weight with each step she took. One step closer to him, she thought. Melody's eyes scanned the room. Was it the dark and handsome nobleman leering at the maids by the punch? Perhaps the pale duke nervously trying to hide a stain that dashed across his lapel in the corner was her betrothed. Thinking about which man she would marry only made her nervous. Instead, she lifted her chin and focused on breathing. Old Grimsby's voice rung strong and true through the ballroom, announcing her entrance. She arrived at the bottom now, and curtsied to her father before rising and giving a radiant smile to the room. She swept her eyes across the room again before turning back to her father. He gave her an encouraging nod as the orchestra launched into the first of many lilting melodies.

Melody trailed behind her father as he navigated towards the prince. Her heart began to quicken as her nerve began to fail. She discretely wiped her hands off at her side, and stopped abruptly as her father swung around.

"Melody," he said, forcing a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Allow me to introduce you to the Northern Ambassador, Sir Gable." Melody smiled and gave a nod to the portly and red-faced man who was appraising her like a prize mare.

"Pleased to meet you," she said.

"Likewise," he purred back, with the inflection of a true Northerner. "Now, may I present his royal highness of the North, Prince Nolan Christopher." Melody sharply inhaled.

Seemingly stepping out of thin air, the Prince stepped forward and grasped her hand. "Your highness," he said, with quite the thick accent, and he quickly bent to touch his thin lips feather light against her hand. Melody quickly tried to take stock of the man she was expected to wed. He was very Northern, with creamy pale skin and large blue eyes that always seemed to be widening in surprise. His hair was thin and blonde, and shellacked into place with a considerable amount of gel. His fingers were long and elegant, and he moved with an immense amount of grace and precision, the hallmark of a noble, but it was something more. He moved like water, with fluidity and intention. As he raised himself up, Melody found him to be about a head taller than her. He had a sharp nose that was firm, straight, and long, and there was something about it that was alluring to Melody. Realizing she must've been quiet for a beat too long, she nodded in return and felt herself drop into a curtsey.

"A pleasure, Your Majesty" she countered, before bringing herself upright. She hoped he hadn't noticed her small amount of shakiness. Stupid heels.

"Well," Eric said, after a rather long pause, "I don't suppose there's such a need for anymore formalities with curtsies and titles and so forth. After all, these two are to be married!" he said, in an overly bright manner that Melody had come to associate with a dismissal of awkward situations.

"Quite," the Ambassador nodded, after seeing the Prince give his approval. There was another embarrassingly long pause. Melody couldn't have predicted how entirely awkward meeting a man she would have to marry would be. Thankfully, the orchestra moved into a popular dance, and she noticed Prince Gable nod at it approvingly.

"Perhaps, if you do not find this too forward, you would care to dance, Prince Nolan," Melody asked, in a voice far from confident.

"Please," the Prince said, offering his arm. Melody received it and let herself be led to the floor. But not before she glanced over her shoulder to see the Ambassador's grin and her own father's head wrinkle with worry.

((Just a quick update after quite a long break))


	5. Chapter 5

Prince Nolan was just as graceful on the dance floor as Melody had suspected. His graceful movement translated into light feet and a sense of rhythm. Melody, a self admitted klutz on the dance floor felt light and easy when following Nolan's lead.

"So," she began, after the two had caught the basic steps, "how were your travels?"

"Long, but smooth," Nolan responded in his smooth tone. Melody waited for him to go on, and when he didn't, she tried again.

"It must be strange to be so far from home," she said.

"Very," nodded the Prince. Melody was becoming increasingly frustrated.

"This is a bit awkward, isn't it?" she commented, finally releasing the only thought she could hold onto. To her delight, Prince Nolan's stoic face broke into a smile. His smile was perfect, unlike a certain crooked grin she had seen earlier that day. Melody shook memories of that Hawkins boy from her head, trying to tune her mind solely on her betrothed.

"It is, a very… odd situation," Nolan said, nodding enthusiastically. Melody waited for him to go on. He cleared his throat, but said nothing. Melody tried not to be too disappointed that her betrothed was so few of words. They continued to waltz.

Several dances later, Melody was standing by Prince Nolan's side by the punch bowl, entertaining several of the guests. The Prince, as usual, was silent. The young duke with whom Melody had been speaking was led away by a tipsy Duchess, her feet unsure due to one too many cups of wine. Melody fought back a laugh. Although she was royalty, she still had a sense of humor.

"Princess," she heard, causing her to turn towards Nolan. His eyes were swimming with worry. "I would like to apologize for my silence. I am quite reserved, and mostly prefer to listen and to observe. I will never be the greatest conversationalist," he said, nodding towards the Duke. "But I will be a loyal and responsible ruler and husband." Nolan took a shaky breath. Melody was suddenly very moved by his kindness. His silence came not from a place of self-righteousness, but were due to the shy nature of the Prince. Gingerly, Melody placed her hand on his arm.

"I understand. Thank you," she said, in her most sincere tone. The Prince looked relieved. Melody turned again and spotted a flash of her mother's red hair disappearing through one of the wide doors to the outside. "I beg your pardon, Prince Nolan. Would you mind if I went to speak with my mother for a moment?"

The prince looked relieved. Not being next to the princess would allow him to slip into obscurity, at least for a brief amount of time. "Please," he said, lifting her hand to his mouth in a smallest of kisses before letting Melody go.

Melody had carefully navigated around the ballroom, to escape being noticed by any guests who were sure to try to pull her into boring political debates or a long winded story about a distant relation. She moved out the door. Once she was out of sight of the ballroom, she raced down the back steps of the palace. Kicking her shoes into a topiary, Melody gathered her skirts and listened for her mother. It wasn't long until Melody heard Ariel's voice rising like the waves. Her mom was murmuring a familiar tune.

Melody caught sight of her mother, dancing across the edge of the seawater. Even as her mother had aged, Ariel still remained incredibly lovely. Partially due to her fine genetics, partially due to the fact that she rarely frowned, and mostly due to the fact that her loveliness came from her heart, and radiated outwards. Her hair still remained long and red and silky strong. Her smile still made Eric weak. Her kindness still amazed the subjects of the kingdom. In every way, her mother was Melody's hero. She adored her.

Melody scrambled to catch up with her mother, and joined in with a harmony with her mother's song. Ariel reached out and held her daughter's hand. The two gradually fell into silence as they walked along the waves, silky fabric skimming over the waters.

"You know," Ariel said after a while, "I don't think your father much enjoys us abandoning him like this" she said, playfully. Melody laughed in response.

"Perhaps we should return. After all, it is my party," Melody said, trying to mask her disappointment. Ariel pulled her daughter so that she looked at her.

"It's also your birthday, dear one," she said kissing Melody's forehead. "A few moments more shouldn't hurt you. But I should return. I'm sure your father is just beside himself with boredom without me. And besides that," Ariel said, smiling softly, "I miss him."

Melody laughed, and promised she would be back at the ball soon. As Ariel walked away, Melody turned her face back towards the sea, letting the wind tickle a few wisps of her hair. She couldn't help but be amused at her mother's comment. She couldn't have been away from her father's side for more than 15 minutes, but still she missed him. Melody wondered if she would ever feel that way about the Prince. If she ever would long to be at his side, to spend hours together, doing nothing or talking about anything. And when she tried to imagine those feelings, she found she couldn't picture herself ever feeling that way for the prince. Perhaps it would change with time. Perhaps she would grow to love him more. Perhaps one day, he would stop her in her tracks with a look or the brush of his fingertips. But another part of her, a deeper and much more brutally honest part, doubted this would ever come to be.

As Melody silently resigned herself to these thoughts, she was surprised to find a tear escaping from her eye. She quickly tried to brush it away.

"You know," a familiar voice rose up behind her. "For all the crying you do in ballgowns by the seaside, one would worry you're considering throwing yourself in."

Melody wasn't even surprised when she turned and found Jim.


End file.
